Her Reason
by The Sky and The Mists
Summary: The decimo wondered why the orange head had kept her hair long. Little did he know that her answer would give him an unexpected surprise instead. TYL!2795


**Her Reason**

**A/N: (Neko)A one-shot made for The Sky and The Mists (For short, let's just call it 'S&M' from now on). Sort of like an apologize gift for not updating 'Switched Bodies' earlier… OvO" Neko-chan: I'll take all the blames, okay? :]**

* * *

"Ah~ I still can't believe that Kyoko-chan who used to have short hair has become such a stunning beauty as she grew older!" Shamal cooed as he continue reading an Italy Beauty Pageant magazine, in which several photos of Kyoko are published and in each of them, the orangenette is wearing a strapless white dress that wrapped around her body gracefully; her typical sweet and loving smile spread across her pink and flushed face.

"Looking back, she used to be a cute girl with short, tomboyish hair. Who would ever thought such a little cutie will change into a gorgeous and mature lady after ten years?!" His eyes changed into heart shaped as he continue flipping the magazine to a page in which the huge title of 'Bellezza principessa' (Beauty princess) is bolded on a whole page with Kyoko's attractive smiling face.

The Vongola Decimo that sat in front of the doctor twitched his eyebrows as he watched the flirty man drooled over _his _wife's picture. Unable to take it anymore, the brunette stood up from his seat and pulled the magazine away from Shamal's hands, his face showing off his displeasure to the doctor who was staring on his wife's picture with perverted thoughts.

"Doctor Shamal, are you here to get your documents or are you just lazying around while drooling on _my _wife's photo?" Tsuna asked, looking at the Mafioso sternly. Shamal let out a 'Cheh' when the magazine was being taken away by the decimo and placed inside desk drawer before he locked it for no one other than him to see. The perverted doctor grabbed the document on the coffe table and stood up from his seat .

"Who asked you to place the magazine in front of me?" He replied casually while Tsuna's eyebrows twitched once again at the rude question asked by Shamal.

'_Well, this is __**my **__office and that is__** my **__wife's winning the beauty contest, do I need to tell you more? You perverted pedophile doctor!' _Tsuna screamed in his mind. He swore that if Shamal isn't someone whom he had known for ten years, he surely wouldl have fired him from his work a long time ago (several female nurses and maids had been complaining about Shamal harassing and trying to flirt with them.)

"But when did that girl started keeping her hair long? Not that I'm complaining about it, but she look cute with short hair too." Shamal said as he whistled, grabbing a photo frame of Tsuna and Kyoko's wedding in front of the brunette desk.

Without any hesitation, the younger Mafioso slapped the offending hand that is holding his most precious photo away and placed the frame back on his desk. Though, Shamal's question started to make Tsuna wonder about it since even he didn't know the reason why Kyoko kept her hair long all this time.

He is going to ask his wife later after finishing his papers from hell…

"Ah~ my fair lady~ would you like to go on a date with me?" The corner of Tsuna's mouth twitched this time as he watched Shamal started flirting with one of the maids who just happen to walk by his office.

On second thought, he should kill this perverted doctor first.

* * *

The brunette let out a tired sigh as he dragged his body to the dining room. Once he reached his chair, he immediately dropped his head on the hard desk, making himself groan at the pain and the headache coming from all those paperworks he'd somehow manage to finish.

"Are you okay, Tsu-kun?" the brunette blinked as he titled his head up. His wife greeted him with her typical sweet and bright smile as she placed a glass of cold water in front of him.

The brunette murmured a soft 'thanks' before gladly accepting the glass and sipped on the refreshing liquid through the straw. His attention suddenly stopped at Kyoko's long orange locks and he remembered about Shamal's questions once again.

"Just now… Shamal asked me about something that made me feel really bothered…" the Mafioso said as he lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Kyoko's smooth orange locks.

"Really?" the orangenette blinked her eyes in slight surprise since it's rare for Tsuna to be bothered over what the perverted doctor asked him. "What is it about then?" she tilted her head slightly to look at the brunette while pouring more cold water into Tsuna's half-empty's glass.

"Kyoko-chan… can you tell me why you...kept your hair long? It's not that I found it weird, but it just seems like long hair isn't really your type."

Once again, the orange head blinked her eyes at her husband's question while Tsuna looked at her with chocolate browns filled with curiosity. After a few minutes, Kyoko let out a soft giggle while Tsuna raised his brow questioningly.

"Tsu-kun, have you forgotten about it?" The orange head asked as she took a seat in front of him, cupping her face with both of her hands.

This time, the brunette blinked as he let out an 'Eh?' in surprise. He starts to panic inside and silently kept scolding himself for forgetting something Kyoko had told him before.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan… I didn't seem to remember about that…" Tsuna apologized timidly and Kyoko shook her head, showing no anger on her happy-go-lucky face although Tsuna do think he had done something terrible.

"It's really okay, Tsu-kun. You were drunk that day anyway, so I don't think you're able to remember about it." The orangenette reassured him while trying to hold back the urge to laugh at she remember how cute Tsuna could be when he's drunk.

* * *

_Kyoko walked back and fort around the huge hall, she had a worried expression on her face as she stares at the clock that hangs on the wall which marked 3 hours that had passed after midnight. Yet, her husband haven't returned home._

_She was silently praying deep inside her heart that the brunette will be back soon since she is right now worried to death over his safety..._

_Suddenly, someone opened the oak door, making the girl squeaked as she turned her face around, only to meet with a drunken up Vongola Decimo, a.k.a her husband, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

"_Tsu-kun!" Kyoko tried to pull up a frown; however, she failed to do so as she immediately started getting worried over her husband. She let out a sigh as she helped him make his way to the nearest couch._

"_Here, Tsu-kun. Stay here while I go get you a glass of water." Just before Kyoko could leave, the brunette pulled her wrist, making the orangenette squeaked at his sudden action as she fell to his embrace with his arms wrapped securely around her._

"_T-Tsu-kun!" the orangenette started to struggle since she was too shy in doing such things with her husband; however, she stopped when a voice suddenly said._

"…_kaa-san…" Kyoko blinked her eyes at what Tsuna had just said and suddenly, her husband snuggled closer to her, making her blushed madly._

"_I miss you so much… okaa-san…" the brunette whispered again and this time, Kyoko stopped trying to get out of her husband's hold when she noticed a single tear running down from his closed eyes._

"_Tsu…kun…" she whispered this time, her hands making their way to his messy chestnut brown hair as she stroked them lovingly._

"_You must be missing your mom a lot, right?" she asked, although she knew that Tsuna can't hear her. She let out a sigh once again before kissing his forehead._

"_Don't worry… Tsu-kun… I… will always be here with you…"_

* * *

"H-Hieee! I-I did such an embarrassing thing to Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna screamed out this time, since he is now able to recall the memory after listening to what Kyoko told him. The orangenette giggled at his sudden outburst while the brunette felt an urge to dig a hole and bury himself deep into the ground.

"But Tsu-kun is really cute that time~ so I don't really mind about it." Kyoko said, making the brunette's face grew even redder since he will never thought that Kyoko will describe him as 'cute'.

"Please erase that embarrassing memory away from your mind… Kyoko-chan… please just acts like none of it had happened before…" Tsuna mumbled, trying to hide his flushing face from the orange head.

"Hey, it's not really that embarrassing, Tsu-kun. You were really adorable." While Kyoko thought that she is just trying to compliment the brunette, Tsuna on the other hand, is hoping that he could just bang his head on the hard desk and fall unconscious, and that when he wakes up, he won't remember any of these embarrassing things to his grave.

"After all…it just shows how much you love your okaa-san, right?" Kyoko's voice softened, as she played with her orange locks. This time, Tsuna titled his head up and watched Kyoko run her long fingers through her silky orange hair.

"_She really did look so much alike with okaa-san… no wonder I'd mistaken her for my mum… w-wait a minute, Kyoko-chan won't possibly think that I married her because-!"_

"Kyoko… you didn't just thought that I married you just because you look alike with my mum, do you?" Tsuna asked all of a sudden. Kyoko tilted her head a bit, looking at the brunette innocently as she let out an 'Eh?'.

"I… am not that kind of person, Kyoko-chan. I love you for who you are, it's not because you looked alike with my mum! Please don't ever have that kind of thoughts!" the brunette suddenly stood up, his hands gripped tightly around Kyoko's shoulders as his brown orbs looked deeply into her honey browns.

"T-Tsu-kun…?" the orangenette didn't manage to finish up her sentence when her husband suddenly cut her off.

"Kyoko-chan, you're my first crush, my reason to live on a-and my...sun." The brunette continued, not noticing the orang head who widened her eyes at his words. "It had nothing to do with my mother so please don't think of something silly, okay? Really, if this is what you think I married you for, I-"

"TSU-KUN!" Kyoko exclaimed, stopping her husband from continuing to blabber more nonsense.

"You're hurting my shoulders… Tsu-kun…"

Tsuna immediately let go his hands, and apologizing to Kyoko reputably for his rude behavior towards her. That is, until he notice a pink blush spreading on her face.

"K-Kyoko-chan, a-are you...blushing…?"

The girl stood there silently for a few minutes, before she let out a shy smile.

"I… had never known that you appreciate me so dearly, Tsu-kun…" Kyoko said, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Actually… I had never thought that you will marry me just because of such ridiculous reasons…" Once again, Tsuna let out a 'Hieeee!' since he had blabbered out so many embarrassing things all at once. Oh, how he wished that someone can just jump right in and kill him right away before he dies from embarassment!

The orangenette watch her husband having steam coming out from his blushing red face as he opened his mouth but closed them as he couldn't find any word to say. Kyoko laughed out this time at his funny actions.

Although she might not be able to have the normal, happy live that every girls wanted, but deep inside Kyoko's heart, she knew that marrying Tsuna is the greatest decision she had ever made because he truly loves her for who she is and is willing to accept all her weakness the same way she had accepted his.

Her true reason on why she kept her hair long isn't because she wanted to replace the mother in his heart, but it's because she enjoys the feelings of his hands running through her hair, while gently stroking them. Also, she felt that it's a waste to cut her hair that had gone through the life she had with her Tsu-kun.

* * *

**~Omake~**

A few days later, the decimo decided to visit his parents in Namimori with his wife. They were all seated on the dinner table as Iemitsu started speaking casually.

"So...When am I going to see the face of my granddaughter?"

_*PFFFT*_

The brunette spit out his drink as he then started coughing several times.

"T-Tsu-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed worriedly but she couldn't hide the deep blush on her face either.

"Otou-san!"The brunette screamed as he wiped the liquid at the corner of his mouth "W-What do you think you're saying?!"

"He's right honey..." Nana said softly as she cupped her cheek with a hand while Tsuna was feeling thankful that his mother was understanding. "I mean, isn't a boy better? If they had a girl then some bad boys might take her away!"

_'I should've known...' _Tsuna sighed as he placed a palm over his forehead.

"Hmm, you're right dear..." Iemitsu said as he thought it out while placing a hand on his chin. The two women then decided to clean the dishes as Nana giggled at Kyoko's still blushing face.

"You can't be serious if you hadn't lay your hands on the 'Bellezza principessa' since your wedding~ right, son?" The ex-advisor nudged his elbow at his son whose grip on the glass of water was starting to make it crack.

"But really, you surprised me when you said you wanted to marry Kyoko-chan...she really does look like my Nana-chan~"

Great. Another perverted old man.

"Well, that just means that you really are my son though" The blond smirked as he hang an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Trust me, I try to deny it my _whole_ life tou-san." Tsuna replied monotonously.

Iemitsu chuckled loudly as he pat his son's back harder than he thought while Tsuna tried his best to freaking _smile._

"I heard that she helped you with you work and manage around the house while you're gone...looks like you really found a good one, son." Iemitsu grinned as he watched his daughter-in-law smile happily with his wife as they chat together. Tsuna widened his eyes, he'd never thought that his dad could ever compliment another woman except for his mom. A soft smile crept up his lips as he thought:

_Looks like Kyoko manage to even melt my family's heart._

"Thanks, otou-sa-" The decimo was about to speak when the loud voice of his (unfortunately biological) dad interrupted him.

"Well, my wife is still cuter though!"

Twitch.

* * *

**A/N: (Alice)So how was it? :D As usual, Neko-chan came up with the plot while I add up omakes just for the fun of it haha. So review for any comments and thanks for reading! :) **

**(Neko-chan) Oh, and mina-san, please look forward looking for the other part which will be called 'His Reason', based on 6996.**


End file.
